oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bucket
|exchange = gemw |name = Bucket |image = |release = 4 January 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |members = No |quest = No |equipable = No |tradeable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 1 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = 2 |examine = It's a wooden bucket. |weight = 1 }} A bucket is one of the most common items available in RuneScape. They can be purchased cheaply from most general stores and can also be found in many locations throughout the game. Buckets are commonly used for skills such as Crafting, Cooking and Farming. Buckets can contain any of the following items: # Water # Sand # Apple mush # Ectoplasm # Milk # Chocolatey milk (bucket of milk + chocolate dust) # Compost # Supercompost # Ultracompost # Various quest items such as wax, maple syrup, hangover cure # Camel dung One convenient way to obtain up to an inventory of buckets quickly is to have a house that has a larder; from which you can remove buckets of milk, to be emptied. This is also the fastest way to get milk. A common way to stock up on buckets is by purchasing from Arhein, the general trader just outside the Catherby bank; Arhein stocks 10 buckets. A faster way to obtain buckets is to purchase them from the food-section of the Culinaromancer's chest underneath Lumbridge. The chest stocks 50 and also acts as a bank, but requires partial completion of Recipe for Distaster. Alternatively, the Port Phasmatys General Store stocks 100 buckets. If a large quantity of buckets are desired, players may purchase them from Tynan's Fishing Supplies in Great Kourend's Piscarilius House on Zeah, which stocks 1000 buckets with a nearby bank and restocks almost instantaneously. However, due to the distance to the bank, using the Culinaromancer's chest and hopping worlds will almost always be faster. Note that one may deposit and withdraw up to 1000 buckets from the Tool leprechauns located at almost every Farming patch; no Farming level is required to do this. A bucket of milk is obtained by using a bucket with a dairy cow. Milk is used in many recipes and can be changed with a churn into cream or cheese. A bucket of water is a bucket filled with water retrieved from sinks, fountains, wells, etc. It has many uses, such as making clay into soft clay for Crafting. It is essentially the same as a jug or bowl or some other container of water, however, it can be used with wells, which a jug or bowl cannot. ---- Buckets respawn in many places in RuneScape, including: * Next to the bank in Zanaris * Outside the farming shop north of Port Sarim * A bucket full of water respawns in Catherby * Beehives by Camelot * Inside a house in Goblin Village * Inside Seth Groats's farm in Lumbridge * Next to the well in Burgh de Rott * A tent in Al Kharid Category:Items Category:Containers